shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Training Camp Arc
The Hellish Training Arc is the very first story arc of the Shokugeki no Soma series. This arc records the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation's first major obstacle during their Tōtsuki Culinary Academy lives in the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp. Plot-Timeline Prologue This chapter is Soma's prior his journey to the Training Camp and he is confident that the Polar Star Gang would be one half of the other student to pass the camp, much to the gang disbelief yet in great confidence since Satoshi put the faith on them. Chapters:14 Enter the Camp This chapter focused all the students has assemble in the Banquet hall while introduce the Tootsuki Academy Alumni, the group of former student as a part of the legend, had arrived as the guest judges for this year camp. It is also focused on the early rivalry between Soma and the Aldini Miracle, Takumi. Chapters:15 Yukihira Meet Aldini This tale focused on the early rivalry between the Yukihira Genius and the Aldini Miracle when they both in the assignment under Inui Hinako's supervision. As both best chef's works had impressed Hinako and the results turned as no contest, Takumi would ended his feud with Soma by issued an inevitable Shokugeki and ironically befriends with his rival during the course of the event. Chapters:15 (Prologue),16, 17,18,19 Meet Doujima, the Living Legend This chapter is about the short reunion between the Tootsuki Princess and the Yukihira Genius, while also. This chapter, Soma learns that Erina is no push over that she had managed to finish all 50 dishes in mere minutes way ahead before him. Chapters:20 Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud This is the epic tale focused on the infamous rivalry between Soma and Shinomiya, thus ignited the [[Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud]] after Soma issued a daring yet suicidal Shokugeki against the Vegetable Magician for Megumi's future from Shinomiya's irrational comment. It is also focus on Soma's deep encouragement towards Megumi which Megumi soon remember his quote dearly and also Soma's first defeat to a rival other than Mr.Yukihira (actually it is a draw) that would eventually prompt Soma to understand that his skill remained green and learned to improve his skills consistently in order to achieve his goal. Chapters:21,22, 23, 24,25,26,27 Breakfast Buffet Challenge Climax of the arc, this tale is focused over Soma's revived comeback after his defeat to Shinomiya as it is also revealed his story behind his every success under his father's past teaching, while himself facing his troubles and attempts to make an unusual solution to breakthrough his problems during the 200 egg challenge. This tale also introduced Nakiri Alice, Erina's Danish cousin who targeted Soma as a marked-student as she too, like all the students who listened his infamous ambition speech from the Orientation Day Ceremony, wishes to defeat him personally should they crossed path some day. Chapters:28,29, 30, 31, 32, 33 The Banquet for the Victors This chapter is a climax of the entire arc which the camp has reached Day 5 and Doujima made his speech to the 628 students about the important values to become a chef. In the same time, the surviving 628 students were rewarded a lavish banquet by the hotel staff as they managed to pass all the This chapter also seemly marked as the end of the Hellish Training Camp Arc. Chapters:33 Epilogue This chapter is about the epilogue after the Hellish Camp Arc as it reveal as Mr.Yukihira is actually the legendary alumni and the Elite Ten Council Hall of Famer, Saiha Joichiro, who is acquainted to both Erina and Doujima during his youth (of course Soma has no idea about it). With this chapter ended as Erina and Soma shared their car ride to the academy, it also marked as the end of the Hellish Training Camp Arc. Chapter:34 Characters Recurring Characters *Sōma Yukihira *Erina Nakiri **Hisako Arato *Megumi Tadokoro *Polar Star Gang **Ryōko Sakaki **Yūki Yoshino **Shun Ibusaki **Zenji Marui *Mito Ikumi *Roland Chapelle New Characters 92nd Tōtsuki Generation *Takumi Aldini *Isami Aldini *Alice Nakiri *Ryō Kurokiba Tootsuki Academy Alumni *Gin Dōjima *Kojirō Shinomiya *Hinako Inui *Donato Gotouda *Fuyumi Mizuhara *Hitoshi Sekimori *Sena Hiromi Mentioned *Jōichirō Yukihira(As Saiba) Trivia *This story arc is currently the longest arc, lasting 20 chapters. Category:Story Arc